This invention relates to a generally L-shaped corrugated paperboard carton in which to ship an article of furniture such as a chair, and a blank for forming the carton.
The packaging industry has developed form fitting cartons for packaging various odd shaped articles. For packaging chairs, particularly upholstered chairs, the accepted style is to make a carton blank from which to form an L-shaped container which is placed over the chair and secured with some form of bottom.
The developments by the various members of the industry appear to be quite similar. But each has its limitations and constant attempts are made to improve and particularly to strengthen these odd shaped products. At the same time, it is considered essential to provide a blank which can be shipped in flat condition to the chair packager after being preliminarily formed into a tube by the blank manufacturer.
It is accordingly the general object of this invention to provide an improved chair carton and a blank for making it which can be thus shipped flat.